Clash of Empires
The Axis won the Second World War in short time using better strategies. The communists were not completely banned because of the Minsk Agreement. The Soviet Union, now under the control of Trotsky, used this opportunity to spread communists revolutions all over Europe, but this plan couldn't see success because of the Hungarian Revolution that overthrew the new socialist government in Budapest. It eventually led to the start of the 3rd World War. The political situation by 1956 Fascism and Nazism The political situation in 1956 was very different from our timeline, fascism still existed in the Italian Social Republic ,The German Reich and the republic of Slovakia and some other countries. The war was won by the Axis with huge loses but in short time. The Allies were mostly defeated by 1941 and they signed a peace with Germany at London in 1943 in August 1943 after the 2nd Battle of Britain. The remaining members of this faction such as the USA and Brazil signed a peace treaty with the Axis at New York in 1944. The war in the East for Japan was totally Different in this Scenario, as they had great and fast victories against the USA and had a separate peace treaty signed in 1943 at Pearl Harbor, now known as Wangan no Shinju. Japan created a satellite state in the Philippines under the control of the son of the emperor, Akihito, and governed by José P. Laurel, president from October 14, 1943 until the treaty was signed on December 3, 1943. Another satellite state was created in Korea governed by Kuniaki Koiso, because the Koreans wanted autonomy and in order to avoid rebellion Hirohito declared Korea "independent" state, tho it was still under the influence and indirect control of Japan. The war with the Soviet Union was a success for Germany and its allies. Germany ordered the German army to take defensive positions during the winter, thus allowed supplies to be carried to the frontlines and preparations to be made for the Spring offensive. In 1942 after the capitulation of the Republic of China Japan declared war on the Soviet union, something unexpected by Stalin as he was told the Japanese would not attack the USSR, this created a chaos in the Russian military and divisions were sent from the front in Europe to Asia, by the time most of them arrived the Japanese Army was closing to Omsk. After this the German, Romanian and Finnish armies made the last push and took Moscow, Leningrad and by June Stalingrad was under siege by the German, Romanian, Italian and Hungarian armies. Stalin surrendered on 3rd of January 1943, this day is still celebrated today as the Day of Victory in Romania and Germany. In Europe after the end of the 2nd World War (5th of February 1944 - Treaty of New York) some new nationalist states appeared such as the Republic of Adrianople and the Kingdom of Finland, that went under the control of Mannerheim in 1945. In the Americas the republic of Yucatan declared independence from Mexico in 1952 after the Mexican Civil War. Some other states such as Francoist Spain, Bulgaria and Hungary became Communist after the successful "Fascist Purge" of the Soviet Union, an external policy that led to coup d'etats in Bulgaria Hungary and Francoist Spain, also the Soviet Union helped the Occitans in the revolution of 1948. In Bulgaria a civil war occurred in 1953 and ended in the independence of the Republic of Adrianople and annexation of Tribalia and the Black Sea coast by Romania. This was not seen as a huge danger by the remaining states of the Axis, but in 1956 after the Hungarian Revolution and the Soviet help sent to communist Hungary, Germany declared war on the U.S.S.R. World map by 1956 'Eastern Emisphere' Eastern Europe and Central Asia Right - Far Right states Europe * The German Reich * Italian Social Republic * 1st French State * Kingdom of Romania * Kingdom of Bohemia * Serbian Free State * Kingdom of Croatia * Republic of Adrianople (1953-1961) * National Syndicalist State of Galicia * Kingom of Finland * Portugal (later the Kingdom of Portugal) Asia * Kingdom of Indochina * Papuan Republic (German colony until 1996) * Free India * Qing Dynasty Africa * South African Republic Americas * Venezuela * Brazil (1937-1976) * Republic of Yucatan (1952-1954) * Union of the South Democratic states TBD * Athenian Republic Left - Far Left states TBD Europe * Soviet Union * Iberian Federation (1947-1969) * Republic of Occitania (1948-1957) * People's Republic of Hungary (1946-1956) * People's Republic of Bulgaria * Welsh Union * Flanders-Wallonia (1952-1956) Asia * People's Republic of China Political Ideologies by 1956 * Political parties in Mexico before the 1952 revolution TBD The political situation today Category:Clash of Empires